


时间线

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 2
Collections: 可以一读





	时间线

*本文赠毕生 [@十七月](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=519641975) ，灵感来自《源自日光》（PV：[请戳我](https://weibo.com/6706471655/IywI9BuZV)），虽然最后写出来的歌曲已经没关系了，但还是要送给我的亲亲毕生，我永远爱你。

****时间线** **

少年人的想法总是复杂但又简单得直接，没来由的烦恼和忧愁很多，藏在心里不断滋养生长的感情也很多，可他永远只会直白地诉说而不懂如何隐晦地去表达。那人最爱的诗他也曾经试着去读过，古典诗现代诗，中文诗外文诗，可到头来他除了星星天空和火焰炽情什么也没记住。于是烦恼变得更重了，扎根在心里的感情也变得更加茂盛。

十一月的青岛天气不算很好，感冒了几天的他今天终于还是烧了起来。在药物和病痛的双重影响下，脑里的思绪好像越发疯癫起来，濒临失控的感觉让他觉得自己更像一个小孩。他不得不强迫自己放下手机，闭上眼的那一刻，脑海里出现的是一片水蓝色的天空。十一月的台湾一定还在夏天的尾巴，略带潮湿的风或许还能闻到一点点海的味道。当从身上轻轻吹过的时候，一定是很温柔的感觉，就算是骑在机车上被风呼呼呼地吹着，也一定是带着暖意的轻拂。他还没骑过机车呢，真想试试……

介于梦境与现实之间的漂浮感让少年不自觉地笑了，他忽然觉得自己是个孩子也没什么不好。有些太复杂的事情，只有孩子才能一语中的，也只有孩子才能鼓起那个勇气去面对。直白与坦诚，是和大人的成熟稳重一样重要的东西，后者他向往着，前者他也该紧抓着。

“哥，我月底杀青回北京，你说过请我吃的饭该结了。”

发出去的微信并没有等到回信。少年握着手机，屏幕盖在胸口上，这一夜却是睡得比预料中更加安稳。石沉大海的消息或许早就被遗忘在某个沾灰的角落，约好要吃的饭最终还是拖欠了，但深藏在心里的感情却一直悄然生长。

其实所有的故事追溯到源头不过只是一个眼神的交汇，未成年人的拘谨在成年人的热情衬托下显得越发青涩，就好像藏在半熟果皮底下发涩的酸。站在一群陌生人之中，他紧张，或许还有些孤单，他的思绪可能还停在不久前高铁站里与粉丝面面相觑的尴尬之中。以至于当他忽然听到男人对着自己笑语出声的时候，他甚至想不起来刚才到底都发生了什么。情急之下他只能拙劣地拉来一个挡箭牌，躺枪的前辈无辜发言，现场气氛几乎就要直转急下，可男人却又一次对他笑了出声，却不是拿他作秀，而是为他救场。

好感这种东西来得就是这么没有道理可言。男人挂在耳垂上的圆环随着那毫无偶像包袱的笑闹而闪烁摇曳，与他身上军装毫不相配的孩童气质一瞬笑进了他的心里。少年觉得自己仿佛被迷了心窍，一种难以言喻的吸引感从此定格在男人的笑颜上。

那是他们第一次真正的相识，在一次偶遇的舞台上，在一次偶然的视线碰撞中。然后在无数情不自禁的肢体接触之中，有些感情悄无声息地埋下了种子。当少年觉察时种子早就在心上长出了青绿的嫩芽，然后在无心又用心的灌溉之下，又悄无声息地开了花。

没有人知道他们究竟情起于何处，那些断续记录在微信聊天窗口里的文字甚至都连不成一段完整的对话。但在无数个工作休息或转场的间隙，他们总能在游戏里听到对方的声音，或是疲惫，或是亢奋，或是一方无言的沉默和另一方默契的陪伴。有的时候他们会聊聊天，不只是游戏战术上的专业话题，还有一些听说的八卦，男人在这方面有时有着足以用“可爱”去形容的热情，但更多时候他们总是在聊些现实的话题，起源于一句关心，发展至一句抱怨，然后结束在一句释然。他们总是这样，平铺直叙的句子对话着晦涩难懂的诗歌，两个看似不相干的世界，因为一颗相连的心交织在了一起。少年不懂诗，但他懂男人，所以少年也懂诗，懂那些炽热明亮的爱欲与愤怒，也懂那些无可奈何的一句感叹。

他们曾经聊过彼得潘的故事。男人在那段时间回首了自己过去的决定，也经历了一个重大抉择。对于自己的选择，他不感到后悔，只是无奈和抱歉。因为他发现自己终于不再任性，也不再常常感到悲伤和愤怒，很多曾经外散的情绪如今都已经渐渐内化。他长大了，他成熟了，他到底还是变成成年人了。男人语气的有些忏悔，可说到最后的时候他忽然笑了，低沉的嗓音透着一股浓浓的温柔。

“但这样我就懂得如何去爱人了。”

被爱的孩子任性且有恃无恐，拥有爱却不懂爱，故而一直在遗忘和伤害。这是一种幸福却也是一种悲哀。而长大会让他拥有爱人的能力，结束这种悲哀。于是男人笑了，带着一点俏皮、得意和炫耀。然后少年也笑了，因为他知道男人已经释怀了。

接着他们又聊到了八卦上。男人不知道从哪里翻出一篇报道，对着话筒大声阅读上面有关少年的新闻，可原本充满恶意的炒作到了他嘴里就全变成玩笑的调侃。男人不知道第几次啧啧笑话少年原来喜欢年纪大的对象，然后又兴致勃勃地准备给他介绍女朋友，结果说没两句又装作惊讶地大叫出报道上的渣男定论，过足戏瘾地端出一副长辈的样子对他训话，实则十句话里有九句都在开车。少年听得好笑又好气，然而扑通通的心跳声急得却并不是愤怒，而是一种无法言表的悸动。男人总是这样有着千面不同、捉摸不定的性格，然而却始终如一地让人感到友好和真诚。从来没有人想过用这种方式来拯救深陷漩涡之中的少年，或许就连少年自己也没有想过，这件事带给他的所有负面情绪包括信任危机，最终可以被他们当作喜剧来化解。

是啊，他们都是演员，他们的人生本来就是一出大戏，有什么是戏剧不能解决的呢。而身为剧情的主角，他不该让男人这位旁白一直抢了风头。于是他终于开口接了话，全程贯彻自己的角色人设，痞笑着对他说：

“别费心思找了，把你自己打包给我吧，我就喜欢你这型。”

“滚蛋！你倒想得挺美！”

“那必须啊，哥你这么好看。”

“去去去，你哥我不跟渣男玩。”

“别啊哥，对上你我就不渣了，以后只跟你玩，你想怎么玩就怎么玩。”

“刘源儿啊，你哥我都是奔三的人了，身子骨可经不起你那么会玩。”

“啧，怂不怂，没试过你怎么知道。”

“操！行了不用试了，我又死了。”

“噗——哥，说句老实话，你那么好看的一双手真是白长了。”

“弟弟，想吃哥做的菜就直说，你哥我手艺虽然没有拔叔那么好，但手起刀落的动作还是很干脆的，保证你痛不欲生又欲仙欲死。”

“你还记得自己欠我一顿饭呢，说吧，啥时候补给我，再拖下去，连本带息的你得请一个月。”

“补！立刻补！你来银川，哥请你吃黄土风沙，全天然无添加而且绝对有机！”

“你给我等着！”

后来他就真的去了。九月的银川很凉快又干爽，只是这里风沙对于正在减肥的他来说实在是不太友好。若非那个让他一路想念的身影正在不远处的马背上朝他逆光走来，少年想他大概一下车就会被风刮走。一身粗布铁甲的人在镜头前展现着绝佳的少年英气，然而一到了他面前却只剩孩童的稚气。怀里的小哈士奇挣扎着跳到地上，二话不说就窜到他脚边热情却又略显暴躁地咬着他的裤脚拉扯。少年正笑着，就听到男人戏剧化地朝小狗大喊：“风儿啊你个喜新厌旧的！白瞎了我那一包狗粮！”

“他是风儿你是傻？哥，你还真会起名。”

“靠！”

男人笑着用力踢了他一脚，带着盔甲的重量沉甸甸的，还真有点疼，可他却不知何笑得合不拢嘴。逆光之下的男人，带着一身泥灰，和他刚在平板上看到的那个法医简直判若两人。然而再多变的男人到了他面前永远是那个爱笑的模样，这千面如一的真诚总是让他无法抑制嘴角的上扬，和想要拥抱他的冲动。

“哥，我好想你。”

他听到男人笑了，一只宽厚的手宠溺地拍了拍他的头，还十分幼稚地弄乱了他的头发。“你怎么又瘦了。”

那天晚上，他们在男人的酒店房间里吃过了饭。少年特意带来的红酒成了晚餐的主角，闹腾的小哈士奇一刻不停地围着两人打转，吃过狗粮后才算安分地趴在沙发上休息了那么一会儿。然而这会男人倒是成了那只闲不下来的二哈，少年正收拾着桌子，一转头就看到男人拿着自己的手机对着小哈拍摄过两天快本上要用的视频。那逗逼的模样让少年无语又喜欢地笑了出声，不自觉地就拿出了自己的手机将他拍了下来。

“吼！小风你看看你哥哥，他居然偷拍你爸爸我！”

“等等，你喊它什么？”少年忽然一愣，仿佛这时候才意识到什么。

可男人只是呵呵呵地傻笑着，一手勾着他的脖子将他带到沙发上，然后把小哈塞到他怀里，一边说着“来，让爸爸给小风兄弟拍一张，祝你们一路装逼如风”，一边卡擦地就按了快门。少年嫌弃极地翻了个大白眼，嘴角的笑却一直停不下来。

“喂，双秦兄弟也来一张呗。”

男人一顿，然后笑得更开了。

有些情愫就是这样在不经意的默契之中悄悄地发酵着。多年之后每当两人回想他们相处的点点滴滴，其实也说不清究竟是在哪一个瞬间，发现对方于自己而言有着不同一般的意义。如果从仅有的镜头记录里看，好像从最初开始他们之间就已经擦出了不一般的火花。而这未命名的情愫到了他们再次重逢的时候终于变成藏不住的亲昵，伴随着一句无心却有意的关怀，从此定义了他们之间的美好感情。

只是得到的东西变多之后，问题也会接踵而来。少年人第一次被巨量的工作淹没时，透不过气的生活让他产生了幸福感缺失危机。而男人在拍摄不断改期延期的变化中，工作和生活都迎来了翻天覆地的改变。一时间两人都仿佛陷入不同而又相同的泥潭，与综艺节目里呈现的那个开朗活泼的他们不同，没有人知道现实中的他们在那一段时间里经历了多少痛苦。在那些辗转不能入眠的夜晚，两人都曾对着自己的手机屏幕打下了无数无数的话，只是到最后都被删得只剩一句无言的叹息。

以至于当他们再度重逢的时候，两人见到对方的第一反应都是惊讶。谁曾想，因为过度的保护欲，他们甚至连最基本的沟通都断了，就好像害怕自己的一句不经意关心都会惊扰了对方。可此刻看着对方眼里的关切，他们才意识到自己错得有多离谱。果然有的时候走得太近，了解得越深，反而会让人过度小心翼翼起来。但其实在他们之间，从来就没有什么说不得的事情。

那是少年第一次主动给男人递了香槟，他们在一个角落的沙发上并肩坐下，带着许久不联系的青涩询问对方的近况。男人上来的第一句话还是觉得他瘦了，但少年心里明白，自己不是瘦了，只是有些憔悴了。萧平旌这个角色让他经历了很多，现在的他虽然熬过了最苦的那段哭戏日子，然而被迫成长后的角色心境还是给他带来了很多影响。沉重的心情已经让他许久没有开怀地笑过，今天若不是遇到男人，他或许都没办法像现在这样如释重负地叹笑一声。

但少年也知道，自己的那些苦恼和男人目前面临的问题相比几乎不足一提。他有些心疼地看着男人显然状态不好的皮肤，很多很多的话在嘴边不停打转，却又不知从何说起，结果最后还是只能像八卦记者那样问一句，他的戏是不是准备要杀青了。

改期，延期，超期，不定期……太多太多的事让本来半年前就该拍完的戏硬生生拖到了现在，最初的热情和亢奋几乎要被时间消磨殆尽。男人苦笑一般点点头，却反而像是安抚少年而非自己，温暖的指尖趁着没人注意的时候轻抚了一下他耳侧的碎发。

“差不多你放暑假的时候吧，应该就杀青了。”男人说着朝他笑了笑，“你呢？我听说也快了？”

“嗯，可能比你早一点，大概暑假前吧。”

“那不挺好，我们的长林二公子马上就要见观众了。”男人笑着调侃，“暑假你得开始拍唐探了吧？”

“没那么快，我中间会休息一阵子，大概在北京呆一两个月吧，补一下之前的杂志广告什么的。”

“北京啊……”男人忽然感叹了一句，看来是想家了。

“嗯，北京。”少年接道，仿佛在强调什么一样。男人闻言朝他笑了出声，在没人留意到的角落，又偷摸地勾了一下他的手。

“等我回来。”一句很轻的道别，男人说完就起身拍照去了。少年轻抚着自己被碰到的地方，忍不住低头浅笑了起来。

等待其实是演员的日常，从试镜等结果，到跑龙套等机会，然后是谈剧本等开机，最后是拍摄等杀青，这几乎是每一个演艺人都需要经历的轮回，少年和男人比较幸运的是，他们并没有经历漫长的龙套期，这或许也是他们能够彼此理解的一点重要相似之处。

只是这样的幸运必然伴随着多方的猜疑和攻击，尤其像男人这样手握着父亲带来的优越资源的，逃得了一两年，逃不了一辈子。敏感的合作关系配上敏感的戏剧题材，仿佛本身就是一个天然炸弹，别有用心的人甚至都不需要刻意编造爆点，只要断章取义，煽风点火，就能引来一大批无知者给他们“借刀杀人”。

少年站在剧场后门对着灰蒙蒙的天呼出一口沉重的白雾。十二月的上海是深入骨髓的阴冷，然而再冷也冷不过人心。营销号恶意的中伤，跟拍者偷窥的镜头，无孔不入的冰冷攻击让少年苦闷得充满了愤怒，然而情绪宣泄过后更多的还是心疼。面对着男人笑看他的温柔，少年却只想紧紧地抱住他。

“若昀，我们不当大人了好吗？”

就让我们任性，让我们愤怒，让我们清晰地摆出自己的态度来，去他的温和，去他的包容，去他的公众艺人就该承受这一切。如果学会爱人的代价是丧失被爱的权利，那少年宁愿男人一辈子学不会。

“别犯傻。”

然而面对少年的心疼，男人只是一如既往地一笑置之。其实他不是不在意，也不是不愤怒，只是不能解决问题的愤怒都是没有意义的。再说了，他也并不是没人爱。

“我这不还有你呢嘛。”

“有些事情不是我们任性和愤怒就能解决的。”

“但它们一定会过去的。”

就像他今年经历的一切变动和被迫做出的决定，当时看来重得仿佛天快塌下来，可现在不也都过来了吗？已经过去的事，就让它过去吧。有感而发的，简单说两句也就够了。当下握在手中的事，未来将要发生的事，才是值得他去花精力在意的事。

“年后我就要进组了。”

“我知道。”

少年闷闷地回答着，忽然之间仿佛他才是那个一直被过分打扰的人，可怜的模样看得男人忍不住伸手摸了摸少年耷拉的脑袋。

“那会儿九州也该开拍了吧，怎么样，要不要对一下行程？”男人笑问。

少年眼里立刻亮起了闪光。

“源儿，你真是越大越像狗了。”

“那也是你养的好。”

那也是因为有你在。

所谓安心，所谓自在，归结到底其实都是因为一个“爱”字。因为爱，所以有默契。因为爱，所以感同身受。因为爱，所以绝对信任。

九月的初秋，看似不经意的重逢考验着他们作为演员的演技。其实他们真的很感谢，从没有人多嘴追问一句他们是在何时何地结盟，又或是一个月前明明就已经杀青的少年怎会继续住在剧组的酒店里。太多太多经不起深究的细节若隐若现地藏在公开的影片里，他们相信其他人一定早就看出了端倪，却依然选择替他们隐瞒。但其实两人也明白，彻底盛开的情愫早就藏不住了。不论是品牌代言的承接，还是假期的重合，尤其是那些重逢时越发控制不住的亲昵和旁若无人。

许久没见的小哈士奇一瞬就让他们回到了银川的那个夜晚，深陷于回忆中的人彻底忘记了摄影机的存在，一个下意识的拥抱从此成了他们真实感情的最好见证，也为他们的这一年画下了一个圆满的句点。

新的一年总是充满了新的希冀。已经许久没有在家过过年的男人这一次放肆地给自己放了大长假，只可惜到底没能熬过大年初五。被大雪覆盖的武当山了无人烟，当男人被少年连蒙带唬地徒步上山的时候，他发誓他心里真情实感地在骂着不重样的脏话。然而到了山顶的那一刻，他忽然无言了。古诗背了那么多年，可到底是什么万径人踪灭，他今天总算亲眼见识到了。

“快许愿！”累得兴奋的少年丢掉了手里的登山杖，笑得像只雪地里到处蹦跶的柴犬。

男人其实很少做这种事情，然而此刻看着面前足以用惊绝来形容的雪景，感受着腿上传来的震颤，他好像还真的涌起了一股冲动。

那就许一个吧。

男人闭上眼深呼吸进一口气，却意外地在那一刻在他脑海里闪过的念头竟然有很多很多，工作方面的，生活方面的，家庭方面的，当然还有感情方面的。

“完了。”

男人忽然觉得自己这样做好像不太好。

“太贪心了会被打吗？”

少年意外地看着一脸认真发问的男人，忍不住噗一声大笑了出来。

“许愿本来就是要贪心啊！”

“可我好像有点太贪心了……”

“那不更好！武当山许愿可灵验了！你就等着吧，2019一定是你丰收的一年！”

真的灵验吗？

其实男人自己也说不准。上半年的时间里他一直在剧组里拍戏，因为角色经历的缘故，他一度过得十分苦累。以至于在年中他果断给自己放了一个大长假，除了喜欢的综艺录制和杂志拍摄什么也没做，他甚至在少年进组唐探三的时候跟着去了一趟日本。直到《惊蛰》突然定档然后官宣，紧接着是《庆余年》。之前都没想过会在今年上映的剧作接连而至，热播的口碑一下将他再度推到了舆论的巅峰。于是他又马不停蹄地赶回来开始跑宣传，脑袋里已经忙得彻底忘掉了年初许愿的事。若不是中途抽空和少年录节目时听他提起了这件事，他或许都忘了还有这么一回事。

那看来或许是挺灵验的。

“所以今年过年的时候我们去还愿吧。”少年笑得天真。

男人挑眉。“敢情你就打这主意呢？”

“去嘛～今年挑个好日子，我们坐车上山！”

“等你过年闲下来再说吧。”

“那我当你答应了啊！对了，你快告诉我你啥时候回三亚，我好顺路去找你呀。”

“嘛呢，能不能认真工作！”

“我怎么就不认真工作了，这不是前几天做采访都好多人问我最近有没有见到你，我妈昨天给我电话还跟我打听你的行程。哎，今年过年你在我家多住两天吧，我妈老想你了。”

“我奶也想你呢，怎么不见你去三亚多住几天。”

“哎呀，所以我这不是来跟你打探行程安排了嘛，咱过年前先呆几天，过年的时候再去住几天，这不也挺好的吗。”

看着少年努力解释的模样，男人便有些忍俊不禁，但还是努力憋着笑，弯弯的眼睛微闪地看着少年的脸。

“我后边有人不。”

“啊？”少年有些反应不过来，但还是侧头看一眼，“没，估计都去拍何老师他们了。”

“真没人？”

“真没有，你想干嘛，我去帮你喊——”

唇上一热的少年瞪了瞪眼睛，惊讶地看着面前的男人。

男人似是后知后觉地害羞了，轻咳了一下以作掩饰：“我机票改签了，就当赔礼吧。年前的行程我经纪人已经在对了，有结果告诉你。”

少年笑着应了一声，趁着四下没人的时候，礼尚往来地在男人唇上也来了一口。

“好好在三亚待着，等我回来。”

有些可惜的是，男人最后没能等来少年，因为他们的行程实在错得太开。但值得庆幸的是，少年最终意外等来了男人。

一场完全没有谋划过的重逢，仅凭着命运的眷顾，让他们在天黑的小区门口像做贼一样牵着手溜进了家门。所有顾虑都放下的那一刻，两人想要做的第一件事便是紧紧地抱紧对方。有些习惯不管过了多少年都始终如一，硬要说有什么不同了，那便是现在的他们已经连多余的语言都能省去，只要一个拥抱，便什么都懂了。

旧的一年再次过去，新的一年也在不经意间悄然而至。没有人知道他们可以这样继续走多久，工作也好，生活也罢，不确定的未来总是充满了变数，不断延续的时间线也许终将分离。但比起忧心未知的一切，还不如把握当下，此刻紧握能握住的这只手，抱紧能抱住的这个人，将比一切许诺和誓言都来得更重要和真实。

完。


End file.
